Hilfe:Einsteigertipps
Eine Hilfestellung für Neuzugänge des Mobiltelefon Wikia: Informationen/Artikel veröffentlichen * Jeder in diesem Wiki darf Artikel neu anlegen oder verändern, solange der neue Text, Bilder oder Videos inhaltlich mit dem was das Wiki aussagen will übereinstimmen. (Reglement) Dieser Satz besagt, dass du Artikel zu Mobiltelefonen, Tablets und Applikationen in diesem Wiki veröffentlichen darfst, jedoch keine Artikel zu anderen Dingen, wie z.b. Arya Stark aus Game of Throne. Desweiteren müssen alle Bilder oder Videos, welche du hier hoch lädst eine Aussagekraft zu dem jeweiligen Thema haben. Du kannst also z.b. nicht einen Artikel über ein Mobiltelefon bearbeiten und dann ein Bild von z.b. Oliver Kahn darin posten. Anders gesagt: Mit Bildern oder Videos sollen dem Leser die Informationen, welche er gelesen hat als Beispiel optisch vorgeführt werden. Eine neue Seite anlegen Um eine neue Seite/Artikel anzulegen klicke oben rechts auf den Mitmachen-Button und wähle "Seite hinzufügen". thumb|200px|centre|link= Anschließend gibst du im nachfolgenden Textfeld den Name des Artikels an und klickst unten rechts auf "Neue Seite". Achte darauf den Namen richtig zu schreiben, du kannst ihn nicht mehr so leicht ändern, wenn du auf "Neue Seite" geklickt hast. thumb|400px|center|link= Anschließend tippst du deine Informationen in das Bearbeitungsfenster ein und klickst auf "Seite speichern". (Für die Bearbeitung der von dir angelegten Seite, lies bitte den nächsten Abschnitt). Artikel bearbeiten Um einen Artikel zu bearbeiten, klickst du auf den "Bearbeiten-Button" unter der Überschrift. Anschließend schreibst du einen oder mehrere Einleitungssätze zu dem Thema. 1. Abschnitt Hast du dies getan, erstellst du die 1. Überschrift. Schreibe hierzu die jeweilige Überschrift, markiere sie und drücke Strg + 2 (Strg = Ctrl) als Tastenkombination auf deiner Tastatur. Anschließend drücke die Eingabetaste und verfasse deinen Text. Weitere Abschnitte Möchtest du weitere Abschnitte einfügen, gehe vor wie beim 1. Abschnitt beschrieben. Verlinkungen setzen Erwähnst du andere Artikel in dem von dir aktuell bearbeiteten Artikel ist es sinnvoll, eine Verlinkungen beim ersten aufkommen des Namen jenes Artikels vorzunehmen. Hierzu kopierst du den Link des jeweiligen Artikels, markierst auf der Bearbeitungsseite das Wort welches du Verlinken willst, drückst "Strg + K" als Tastenkombination auf deiner Tastatur, fügst den Link im erscheinenden Fenster ein und drückst die Eingabetaste. Anschließend klickst du auf den "Weblink" und klickst "OK". Bilder einfügen Um Bilder in den jeweiligen Artikel einzubinden, klickst du links neben das Symbol mit den 3 Rechtecken. Es öffnet sich ein Fenster, in welchem du auf "Hochladen" klickst. Nun öffnet sich wieder ein Fenster in welchem du das jeweilige Bild raussuchst, 1 mal anklickst und auf öffnen klickst. Das Fenster schließt sich wieder und du musst nun einen Namen für das Bild angeben. Wähle hierbei bitte einen Namen der das Bild und den Artikel beschreibt. Nun gibst du eine Lizenz an (siehe Abschnitt: Lizenzangaben) und klickst auf "Änderungen speichern". Um das Bild nun zu positionieren, linksklicke 1 mal darauf, halte anschließend die linke Maustaste gedrückt und bewege deinen Mauszeiger. Mit einem doppelten Linksklick kannst du eine Bildbeschreibung einfügen. Achte darauf das diese nicht zu lang wird (maximal 2-3 Sätze). Kategorisieren Alle Artikel im Mobiltelefon Wikia sollten kategorisiert werden. Um dies mit einem Artikel zu tun, füge einfach Kategorie:Kategoriename ans Ende des Artikels hinzu. Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, in welche Kategorie ein Artikel gehört, informiere dich im Forum oder Frage einen Administrator oder Moderator. Seite speichern Um den jeweiligen Artikel zu speichern, klicke oben rechts auf "Seite speichern" und erläutere in dem nun erscheinenden Fenster was du erstellt (Neue Seite) oder geändert (Seite bearbeitet) hast. Klicke anschließend auf "Seite speichern". Kleine Änderung Hast du nur ein paar Wörter geändert, ein paar Fehler behoben oder nur einen Satz eingefügt aktiviere das kleine Häckchen für "Kleine Änderung" bevor du "Seite speichern" im "Änderungen speichern"-Fenster klickst. Seitengestaltung thumb|right|150px|link= Für die Gestaltung der Artikelseiten, orientiere dich bitte an unserer Beispielseite. Infobox Infoboxen sind in jedem unserer Artikel wichtig. Je nachdem was für einen Artikel du schreibst, brauchst du eine bestimmte Infobox. Hier findest du eine übersicht über alle aktuellen Infoboxen, sowie eine Verlinkung zu den jeweiligen Vorlagen. Geschichte Erläutere ein wenig über das jeweilige Gerät. Zum Beispiel wann es erschienen ist, wer der Vorgänger und evtl. wer der Nachfolger ist. Ist dein Gerät eine verbesserte Version oder gibt es verbesserte Versionen? Positive Eigenschaften Nenne einige positive Eigenschaften über das Mobiltelefon. Negative Eigenschaften Nenne einige negative Eigenschaften über das Mobiltelefon. Rivalen Gibt es Rivalen? Also Geräte mit der gleichen Leistungsrate wie das von dir vorgestellte Gerät? Wenn Ja nenne diese hier. Hilfe & Tipps Hier kannst du Hilfeanleitungen sowie Tipps & Tricks zum jeweiligen Gerät erwähnen. Verweise Hast du einige deiner Informationen von anderen Internetseiten? Dann erwähne hier die Seite mit einer Verlinkung! Foto/s gestalten & hochladen Um Fotos im Wikia hochzuladen, lies am besten zuvor unseren Hilfeartikel "Ein Foto hochladen". § Lizenzangaben Bilder oder Videos müssen mit Lizenzangaben versehen werden, damit sie verwendet werden können. Eigene Bilder/Fotos von Mobiltelefonen Lädst du einen selbst gemachtes Bild/Foto von einem Mobiltelefon hoch, kopiere unter die Lizenz (ausgefüllt!) bitte: |Sonstiges= }} ---- Das sieht später so aus: ---- Lizenzen Je nachdem um was für ein Bild/Foto es sich handelt, musst du die entsprechende Lizenzangabe machen. Damit es für dich leichter und komfortabler ist, findest du hier einzelne Lizenzvorlagen, aus welchen du bitte die richtige für dein Bild/Foto auswählst: Hersteller Weitere Vorlagen Bilder von anderen Internetseiten Um ein Bild von einer anderen Webseite zu nutzen, kontaktiere bitte vorher einen Admin (Tobi D Luxe). Videos importieren Um ein Video in das Wiki einzubinden, kontaktiere bitte vorher einen Admin (Tobi D Luxe). Hilfe & Antworten Hilfe & Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommst du entweder im Forum oder bei den diesem Wiki zugehörigen Administratoren & Moderatoren. . Administratoren & Moderatoren . Kategorie:Hilfeartikel